<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles SFW by DarkMillenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034119">Drabbles SFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia'>DarkMillenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Undertal AUs, Fluffy, Multi, Other, Wholesome, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Classic, will be added according to the Commissions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabbles SFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream straightened out his Clothes, while checking himself in the Mirror. This has been a really weird Time for him. Nightmare had done something forbidden and actually attacked the Classic Timeline. Something that was the unspoken rule in the Multiverse, don’t mess with the Original Timeline. Of course Blue, Ink and Dream went there to stop Nightmare and his dogs of Destruction. Classic as the Judge there had helped them, while he normally was a Lazy Bones. After Nightmare and his Dogs were defeated, peace and the pacifist Timeline could go on, but Dream visited once in a While to check on the Timeline, in Case his Brother decided to attack anew. All of this is what lead in the End to this Day, where Dream was taking even more Care of his Appearance. Classic had asked Dream on a Date. The Guardian of Positivity was stunned at first, as Sans had asked him to go out with the Lazy Judge. Dream wasn’t sure what to say and had remained silent the whole time. Until Sans asked him to throw him a bone here, before he turns blue from the Cold. Dream couldn’t resist and had chuckled, before he then agreed to go on a Date with Classic. Now he was preparing for that.</p><p>After he was fixed and presentable, Dream went to the Original Timeline to meet up with Sans. The other had asked him to meet in the Underground, so that Classics Human won’t see them together. Apparently Classics Human was very interested in who Sans meets and what he was doing with them. What a weird interest to have. Dream smiled a bit, remembering how often he had done the same with Nightmare, before said Skeleton corrupted. He really wondered what Sans had planned for this Date, as he slowly arrived at Waterfall. <b>“Would you look at that. The Sun really is shining in the Underground now.”</b> Dream chuckled softly. <b>“Did i let you wait long?” </b>He asked as the Deity approached the Original Sans. <b>“The Sun lets no one wait.” </b>He had a basket and a Blanket next to him. <b>“So we are doing a Picnic?”</b> Dream asked curiously. <b>“Yep, there is a nice spot in Waterfall.”</b> Sans said, lifting the Basket. Dream stepped next to him to go to the Place he mentioned earlier. Dream had no Idea what he should talk about, normally he only had Ink and Blue to talk and most of the Time it was only how he wished his Brother back. He couldn’t even remember when he actually took Time to meet with People and just Talk. Sans sipped on some Ketchup. <b>“Already Eggcited about the Place?”</b> Sans suddenly ask, helping Dream to snap out of his Thoughts. “Oh! Yes. I’m really curious about the Place you said. <b>“You breader be eggcited.”</b> Dream almost snorted. Sans always was the first and the worst in making all kinds of Puns.</p><p>Finally they arrived in a huge Field of Echo Flowers, the bright, light blue glow of the Echo Flowers reaching even to the Ceiling of Waterfall, so many were there glowing softly. <b>“Wheat a bit, while i lay down the Tissue.”</b> Dream shook his Skull, it had been such a long Time. While Dream was always Smiling, it was barely genuine anymore. Still it was his duty to bring Hope and Positivity to the People. Now here they were, Sans punning a true Smile and a very genuine laugh out of the tired Deity. Sans turned to him, after he placed the Blanket. <b>“Sorry for the Wheat.” </b>Dream lost count of the Puns Sans had said while only getting here, from Blue he knew how annoyed the little, bustling Ball of Energy got, when Stretch punned his Time away. He almost thought that the whole Picnic would be a Pun party for Classic, but they actually talked about normal Things. Both of them had no Idea how much Time went by already, while they ate and drank between the soft glow of the Echo Flowers. While they repeated after them. <em>‘Papyrus.’</em> One repeated in between the Conversation. <em>‘Ink and Blue.’ </em>Another threw in. Both Skeletons chuckling at the silly Conversations the Flowers had. <b>“So, how is life on the Surface?”</b> Dream finally asked, he was curious after all, how Life for Monsters would be once the Human freed them. Sans took a while before he answered, a heavy Sigh following and Dream could feel his Emotions all at once. Panic, Fear, Worry but also Anger.</p><p><b>“It was hard at first, because the Humans were frightened. Understandable when they forgot about us completely and suddenly we return.” </b>He started to Explain. <b>“The Kid did everything to Explain, together with the King and the Queen.”</b> Dream watched Sans flop down on the Blanket. <b>“Paps helped as well and you know… My Bro is pretty Cool so the Humans opened up to us, gave us a Place to build New new Home.”</b> Dream snickered softly. Monsters weren’t that great with Names for their Areas. Still there was Negativity inside Classic. He needed to clean it off or Nightmare would once again attack the Pacifist Timeline. <b>“The Thing is… While the Kid promised to not Reset anymore… i still can’t shake it off… I still wake up in the middle of the Night, checking on Paps and see if we are Still on the Surface.”</b> He said, while Dream listened. <b>“It’s already half a Year, but it’s still there, the fear and the worry to wake up and be in the underground again, or worse to wake up in a Genocide again, with Pap already gone.”</b> Dream looked up ahead.<b>“I know it is hard and after al this Genocide and Resets the Fear sits deep inside your Bones.”</b> Sans chuckled a bit, before leaning against Dream. <b>“Yeah it is but, it got Better. I met someone who gives me Hope.”</b></p><p>Dream blushed a soft golden colour on his Cheek Bones as Sans leaned against him. First he had thought that maybe Classic was addicted to his Aura, like so many other People, but… Was it possible? Sans smiled at the other. <strong>“Thanks for listening to me and telling a bit about you and the others. This was really nice.”</strong> Dream chuckled softly. <strong>“It was really nice.”</strong> Dream agreed, he couldn’t remember the last time he had such a calming Time, without worry that his Brother would attack another AU. It helped him recharged, but also helped Classic to talk about his Fear. <strong>“Let’s do it again sometime.”</strong> Classic said. Dream smiled. <strong>“Yes, this sounds lovely.”</strong> The Deity agreed without thinking twice about it. <strong>“Thanks for your Thyme.”</strong> Both cleaned up the calming Place before walking back to the Castle, to leave the Underground. On their Way both were still laughing and chatting. Dream felt so recharged now, ready to tackle the new Challenges, while Sans was ready to tackle his Fear for another Reset.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>